


Goldberry shall wear it

by redsnake05



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/pseuds/redsnake05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tom finds the blue brooch, both he and Goldberry recognise it, and remember the day with fondness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldberry shall wear it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



> I would never have thought of this pairing. Thank you for requesting it, and I hope you like the result.

When Tom dropped the brooch into her hands, Goldberry wasn't expecting the weight of the gold, nor the weight of the memories. She recognised the brooch at once and looked at him to meet his sad smile, then back at the brooch. 

"I thought you might want this," he said. She closed her fingers over it, remembering clearly the last time she'd seen it.

"I haven't thought about her for many long years," she said. She put the brooch on the table and went through to the kitchen. A moment like this needed to be recognised; it wasn't often either of them remembered the past. Tom looked at the brooch for a long moment, then turned to follow her as she put together a tray of tea and small biscuits. He carried it outside and she followed, holding the brooch lightly in her fingertips.

"Do you remember the day we found her?" she asked. He nodded and pulled her down next to him in the last of the afternoon sun.

"Aye," he said, simply, pushing a biscuit into her hand. She'd been drenched from a sudden storm and separated from her friends, and Goldberry had found her wandering alongside the stream, shivering and leading her exhausted horse. She'd named herself Eilianneth, rainbow, and as Goldberry had taken her hand, the rain had stopped and her namesake had flowered across the sky.

The night had been merry with wine and song, and Tom Bombadil, knowing his companion, went to bed early. Goldberry had always had an eye for pretty wanderers, and she remembered clearly the warmth of Eilanneth's mouth, her smooth skin and her soft, pleading voice. Goldberry clutched her fingers around the brooch and felt the regret of the years while she drank her tea. 

Pinning the brooch onto the shoulder of her dress and watching as the colours flowed through it, soft blue and sunny yellow, she sighed and tucked away the regret. She would remember Eilianneth's laughter and the sweetness of her arms and body, the tenderness of her heart and smile, and be happy.

"I will wear it now, and we will not forget her," she said and Tom handed her to her feet with courtly grace. He led the way inside with the empty tray, and Goldberry shut the night out behind them, singing already of the cosy warmth they shared together.


End file.
